<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>INFINITIS by SilenceSpectre_Fan00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083271">INFINITIS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceSpectre_Fan00/pseuds/SilenceSpectre_Fan00'>SilenceSpectre_Fan00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinitis [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Biography, Character Development, Crossover, Edward Richtofen and Samantha Maxis are engaged, Edward Richtofen and Samantha Maxis are in love, Edward Richtofen was raised by the Maxis', F/M, Infinitis, Infinitis Richtofen is Eddie, Misty is Dempsey's daughter, Nikolai Belinski is married to Yirina Portnova, Plot outline, Sophia is Samantha's biological mother, Story summary, Summary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceSpectre_Fan00/pseuds/SilenceSpectre_Fan00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an overarching summary and description of my Infinitis story, and Bios on the characters.<br/>It explains a lot of the background story and also the changes to the different characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Necalli/Scarlett Rhodes, Edward Richtofen/Samantha Maxis, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Nikolai Belinski/Yirina Portnova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinitis [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>INFINITIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Infinitis is the new reincarnated versions of the original characters + Samantha, in the new universe.</p><p>Contains a lot of personal headcanon theories. This story deviates from the Black Ops Cold War story, but still takes inspiration from it.</p><p>I will also add that a lot of my own personal experiences contributed to this as well.</p><p>The first chapter will be a plot summary and the members of Infinitis.<br/>Every chapter that follows will be bios on the different characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">INFINITIS</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td colspan="2">
<p><strong>Members:</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Nikolai Belinski</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Founder, Infinitis head, field commander, head of the Ascension group</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Yirina Belinski (Portnova)</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Head of cryptography and intelligence, operations officer, field operator, executive head of the Ascension Group</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Edward Richtofen</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Founder, Infinitis head; head of the western branch, field operator, field commander</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Samantha Maxis</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Founder, Infinitis head; co-head of the western branch, field operator, field commander</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Tom Dempsey</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Founder, Head of tactical operations, field commander</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Takeo Masaki</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Founder, Head of security, field operator</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Scarlett Rhodes</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Field operator, team leader</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Diego Necalli</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Field operator</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Bruno Delacroix</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Field operator, weapon specialist</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Stanton Shaw</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Field operator, chemist</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Claire Redfield</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Field operator</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Leon Kennedy</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Field operator</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Jill Valentine</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Field operator</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Carlos Oliveira</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Field operator</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Chris Redfield</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Field operator</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Sherry Birkin</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>N/A</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Greta Keller</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Field operator</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Ludwig Maxis</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Head of science department</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Sophia Maxis</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Deputy head of science department</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Gersch</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Ascension Group Head of quantum research</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Fedorov</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Former Omega Group soldier, Ascension Group Security operator</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Olga</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Ascension Group Nurse</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Koslov</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Ascension Group Field operator</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Ravenov</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Field operator, Omega Group mole</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td colspan="2">
<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td colspan="2">
<p><strong>Allies:</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Requiem</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>CIA, NATO unit. Works with Infinitis but not directly.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Ascension Group</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Soviet division under Belinski’s command. Serves as Infinitis Soviet Branch.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>Story:</strong> </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>After the old multiverse collapses and plunges into the Aether, Sam and Eddie leave and are reborn into the new universe.</p><p>Also, the rest of Primis are reincarnated in the new universe, along with Ludwig and Sophia. All seven are reincarnated with new souls which have no connection to the Aether, and at first have no memory of the old multiverse, until the Aether returns, and they start remembering parts of their previous existence.</p><p>Ludwig and Sophia are the first to remember.</p><p> </p><p>When they start to remember, they all swear that they will do everything to seal away the Aether for good and prevent the new multiverse from falling into the same hell as the original one.</p><p>Richtofen, Maxis, Belinski, Dempsey and Masaki form Infinitis to finally end the Aether’s threat once and for all.</p><p>At first it is just them, with aid from Requiem, but they soon discover the extent of the breaches, and they realize they need help, so they are able to recreate the Summoning Key; this one unbound to Agartha or the Aether, but still holds the ability to travel through dimensions, and they jump to very specific universes.</p><p> </p><p>First recruiting Chaos, and then the Racoon City survivors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Beginning:</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Ludwig Maxis married Sophia Geering in 1930. Both were scientists working within the field of physics.</p><p>It was around this time that Ludwig met his old university friend: Hans Richtofen and his new wife Trudi.</p><p> </p><p>The four became extremely close friends.</p><p> </p><p>During WW2 Ludwig and Sophia work alongside Hans and Trudi Richtofen, for Division 159, a scientific research division formed in 1940, with the specific goal of developing advanced weapons for the Nazis. Division 159 was under the direct authority of HYDRA, the SS’s personal research division.</p><p> </p><p>Despite working for the Nazis, the Maxis and the Richtofens had nothing but disdain and hatred for them, because many of their friends were Jewish, they were forced to see close friends dragged away, who’d they’d never see alive again. It was also because of the Nazis and the war that both families decided not to have children, because neither wanted their children to grow up in a world filled with hatred and brutal violence.</p><p> </p><p>During their work at Project Endstation and a facility known as “Der Riese” Maxis and Richtofen discovered the Aether, and Exo Element Zero, and a variant of it, which they called Element 115.</p><p>Dr. Vogel sought to weaponized the undead created by the Aether, whilst Maxis and Richtofen focused on Exo Element Zero and 115.</p><p> </p><p>Richtofen created a weapon known as the Wunderwaffe M-2, which fired a bolt of lightning which could electrocute up to 10 people at once. Powered by 115, by draining energy from three specialized capsules. It was a prototype, but Schmidt and Vogel demanded that it be refined and put into mass production. Richtofen was reluctant to do so but started to work on an improved variant to be used as a production model, however he deliberately slowed down the process.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Maxis studied the Aether closer, and after an accident he was struck with a wave of Aether energy, along with Sophia. This surge of energy gave them back their memories of the old multiverse and once this happened, they both tried desperately to shut down the particle accelerator and close the breach.</p><p>They told the Richtofens the truth, and all four desperately tried to persuade Vogel and Schmidt to shut down Project Endstation. But they refused to listen, it wasn’t until they finally lost control of the project, that they finally shut down the accelerator. As Vogel and Kurtz left fled the facility, two German Soldiers along with the Maxis and the Richtofens shut down the machine, by firing the D.I.E and the Wunderwaffe into the accelerator along with planting multiple explosive charges all over the accelerator, as well as decoupling several vital parts of the machine. The damage caused by the Wonder weapons and the instability of the machine caused the cyclotron to explode and release a vast array of Aether energy. The two German soldiers; Werner and Hermann sacrificed themselves using the wonder weapons to destroy the machine, but it was still operational.</p><p> </p><p>However, after Maxis detonated the plastic explosives placed in vital structural areas the accelerator collapsed and finally shut down.</p><p> </p><p>But for good measure, the Luftwaffe bombed the entire site, caving in the facility and burying it in rubble.</p><p> </p><p>The Soviets eventually found the ruins of the machine but were attacked by the remaining zombies.</p><p>However, a larger clean-up crew arrived and closed off the site and burned all the infected. Before calling in an artillery barrage to further bury the place.</p><p> </p><p>The Maxis and the Richtofens secretly contacted both the Soviets and allies and gave them intel on Division 159, before finally willingly surrendering themselves to allies. Ludwig contacted the Soviets and made sure that they buried the Machine for good.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>After the war:</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Years later, Ludwig and Hans tried desperately to move away from their past but discovered that it was next to impossible. They soon learned that even though the machine had been destroyed, the Aether still had breaches into the universe.</p><p> </p><p>In the late-mid 1950s Hans and Trudi had a son; whom they named Edward, and just a short time later, Ludwig and Sophia had a daughter; Samantha.</p><p> </p><p>However, during one of Hans and Trudi’s research and investigations into the Aether, they were both killed, by a massive surge of Aether energy.</p><p>Ludwig and Sophia were both devastated at the loss of their friends and heartbroken about little Edward now being an orphan. They resolved to take him in and raise him as their own alongside their daughter Samantha.</p><p> </p><p>Edward and Samantha were best friends growing and were seldom seen apart. Whatever they did, they did together. Ludwig and Sophia loved Edward as if he was their own son and were incredibly happy to see Samantha have such a close and loyal friend.</p><p> </p><p>Then one day Ludwig disappeared, when both Edward and Samantha were 10 years old. Being taken by the Dark Aether. Sophia was heartbroken and shell-shocked, but she knew what had happened, so she went out to try and find him and bring him home, contacting old colleagues and friends of hers.</p><p> </p><p>She fiercely forbade her children from doing anything, not wanting them involved. But the two children were stubborn and determined, so they decided to go out and try and find him on their own. Following clues and digging into Ludwig’s past they discovered what happened to him, but once they found and freed him, they were both pulled into the Dark Aether.</p><p> </p><p>Ludwig and Sophia were in a panic and horror induced frenzy and desperately tried to get their children back, and after a few hours they got them out. But the experience scarred them both deeply and affected them both profoundly. Because time did not exist in the Aether, what had only been a few hours on earth had felt like days for the children.</p><p> </p><p>When Edward and Samantha were rescued from the Aether, both were traumatized, and partly corrupted by the Aether. Ludwig and Sophia were devastated, and they did all they could to try and heal their children and preserve their innocence. Using their previous knowledge of the Aether, they were able to purge most of the energy out of their bodies, but their souls were forever marked with it.</p><p> </p><p>They both would have constant nightmares of the dark Aether for a long time: The only thing which would calm them down, were each other; whenever Samantha would have a nightmare, Edward could calm her, and she could calm him. They kept each other’s nightmares away. The only other thing which could ease and sooth them, were their parents just being there for them showing their love for them.</p><p> </p><p>This event haunted both of them for the rest of their lives and connected both of them to the Aether forever.</p><p>The event also surged all the memories of the previous existence into their minds, but both were too young to fully understand what they were, and with the Aether energy in them diminished from by Ludwig and Sophia the memories receded. And also, being so young, the memories could not be unlocked until they both had matured.</p><p> </p><p>But this event also forged an unbreakable bond between Edward and Samantha for all eternity. They were both bonded to each other forevermore, through time and space and dimensions. In mind and soul.</p><p> </p><p>Since that day, Edward and Samantha were closer than ever, and were hardly ever apart. Wherever one of them went, the other was not far behind.</p><p> </p><p>And as they grew older, Edward and Samantha started developing feelings for each other. At first both tried to deny and ignore them. Not wanting anything to change between them.</p><p> </p><p>One day at the age of 17, Edward and Samantha were once again exposed to the Aether when they came across another breach, which sent a shock of Aether energy into them again, and now they could finally understand the memories they had received in the Aether and both became very distraught and furious, that after all they had done to be rid of the Aether, they were now facing it again.</p><p> </p><p>They both confronted Ludwig and Sophia with what they knew, and Ludwig and Sophia were both deeply upset but accepted, knowing that this day would come sooner or later. They had both realized that they had their memories imprinted on them when they went into the Aether.</p><p> </p><p>After discussing it for hours, the family agreed that they would do everything to finally end the Aether’s threat once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>It was right after this, at the age of 17, Edward and Samantha finally confessed their true feelings for each other, and finally said that they loved each other. Both were surprised and overjoyed at hearing that they both loved each other, and the two began dating. And they have remained boyfriend and girlfriend to this day.</p><p> </p><p>After graduating from university ahead of schedule, Edward joined the German Army to get proper combat training. Whilst Samantha joined the BND.</p><p>After serving a few years in the Army, Edward left and joined the BND himself, becoming a very skilled agent just like Samantha.</p><p> </p><p>The two did discuss marriage at one point, but because both knew of the threat of the Aether, they decided to wait until the universe was finally safe from it.</p><p> </p><p>As they grew up, they both came into contact with the other reincarnated versions of their old friends.</p><p> </p><p>First Dempsey, then Takeo and lastly Nikolai.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Birth of Infinitis</strong>
</p><hr/><p>After the reactivation of Project Endstation by Omega, all three, thanks to the outbreak zones started remembering as well. And they too had the same resolve to stop the Dark Aether for good.</p><p> </p><p>So, going against orders and becoming rouge agents, the five of them formed Infinitis to finally combat the Zombies and the Aether and finally end it.</p><p> </p><p>At first, they try and keep it just between themselves and not do anything that would compromise the state or balance of the world. So, Nikolai mostly acts as their informant within the Soviet Union, to see what OMEGA is up to and how much the Russians know. Same goes for Dempsey, with the USA and the CIA.</p><p>So, for the most part it is Edward, Samantha and Takeo who are in the field.</p><p> </p><p>After seeing the tape and talking with Ludwig and Sophia, Weaver forms Requiem. And Infinitis decide to allow Requiem to do most of the field work for them, whilst they provide intel and leads.</p><p> </p><p>After leaving Germany they met with a new contact, recommended by Nikolai; Sergei Ravenov, who they believed could be turned.</p><p> </p><p>From Ravenov they learn of an Omega base: Outpost 25 in Vietnam. After corroborating with Takeo, who had a Chinese contact confirm the intel, Edward and Samantha went to Vietnam to rendezvous with Takeo and meet with Ravenov.</p><p> </p><p>With information from Ravenov and Nikoali, Infinitis realized the full extent of the Omega’s capabilities: they could control the dimensional gateways at will and had begun to extensively harness and weaponized Aetherium.</p><p>Between May and June 1984, Edward, Samantha and Takeo were captured while infiltrating outpost 25.</p><p>They were interrogated by William Peck, but refused to divulge any information.</p><p> </p><p>Peck tortured Edward by injecting him with an experimental chemical compound which increased his blood temperature and pressure to the point of boiling, but Richtofen refused to say anything.</p><p>He also used electrodes on him, but he did not relent.</p><p> </p><p>Peck tortured Takeo with electrodes and water torture, but he too refused to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Peck threatened to harm Samantha that Edward broke. And in a rage succeeded in breaking free and broke Peck’s nose before going to break his neck with his bare hands.</p><p> </p><p>He was stopped and restrained, before he could kill Peck. But Peck had had enough and threw all three into the Dark Aether.</p><p> </p><p>Having had experience with Aether before, Edward and Samantha helped Takeo to survive. Because of time passing differently in the Aether than in the real world, they remained trapped in the Aether far longer than what it seemed in the real world.</p><p> </p><p>The three survived the shadowy hellscape long enough to reflect on themselves and their paths. They even came across the fireplace where their previous incarnations had been killed.</p><p> </p><p>Edward and Samantha did what they did before, they reassured each other by staying together, and also told themselves that if they survived the Aether before, as children, then they can survive it as adults. And this time, they could fight back, and they had Takeo to fight alongside them.</p><p> </p><p>Two days later Requiem launched a rescue operation, with Dempsey leading the team. At the same time Nikolai and his wife Yirina led a squad of loyal Ascension troopers to aid Requiem.</p><p> </p><p>Dempsey wanted to kill Peck but was dissuaded by Nikolai.</p><p> </p><p>They opened the portal and allowed Edward, Samantha and Takeo to escape. After battling an Orda, they followed Requiem. Ravenov and Nikolai and Yirina stayed behind, with Ravenov officially joining the Ascension group as their mole within Omega. Ravenov remained with Omega as a massive operation was underway in the Ural Mountains.</p><p> </p><p>They bid their farewells but promised to meet soon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Infinitis is fully formed</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Edward, Samantha and Takeo were taken to Requiem HQ and were met by Ludwig and Sophia who were relieved to see their children. They then purged the Aetherium out of them again, but thanks to advancements in technology, they were able to purge nearly all of the Aether out of their bodies and in part their souls as well.</p><p> </p><p>After this event, Infinitis realized that their initial methods were ineffective, they needed to take direct action, but they also needed help. So, they decided to expand Infinitis to a proper organization which would act on its own accord, but still help Requiem, but they would focus directly on the Aether itself rather than Omega group.</p><p> </p><p>They began by recruiting their closest and most trusted allies into the organization.</p><p>Starting with Ludwig and Sophia, followed by Yirina and several members of the Ascension group, along with a close colleague form the BND; Greta Keller, and even Strauss became a secret member.</p><p> </p><p>Through the use of a dimensional scanner, they detected that it wasn’t their own universe, but also several other new universes which were being influenced by the Aether, but their dimension was ground zero.</p><p> </p><p>The only way to seal the Aether was to close the breaches in their new world.</p><p> </p><p>But due to the scope of the problem they decided they needed more help. So, using another portal Richtofen found shards of the old Summoning key, along with the four elemental crystals.</p><p>They begin a long and lengthy process of purifying the shards and the crystals, along with a large supply of 115 that they had picked up as well.</p><p> </p><p>After finally purifying them and freeing them from the Aethers influence, they use the crystals and the purified 115, along with uncorrupted Keeper blood and the power of their new universe, to create a new Summoning Key, which they named “The Infinity Key; unconnected or tethered to the Aether or Agartha, made to be ultimate tool for the new multiverse.</p><p> </p><p>One of the first thing Infinitis realized was that they needed better equipment, technology and weaponry to defeat the Aether. But they also realize that they cannot do this all on their own, they need more operators to help them, but ones who are experienced in fighting Zombies, which they realize will be difficult to find in their universe.</p><p> </p><p>So, using the Key they examine the new multiverse, and look for potential individuals who could help them, they also make a long list of equipment and technology that they need to give them an advantage.</p><p>After several weeks of planning and watching they travelled throughout the multiverse and through time and picked up all technology and equipment that they needed.</p><p> </p><p>After getting all the resources they need, they set up a Top-Secret base in Nevada, based on their memories of the old Camp Edward. Through Dempsey they get a massive military excavation and construction team on site, along with CIA contractors.</p><p>They opt for constructing most of the base underground, with only a few buildings on the surface</p><p> </p><p>They begin to refine and purify 115 in Mexico, freeing it from the influence and connection to the dark aether.</p><p>They use the Menendez Cartel to ship it into the US, in exchange they give him some purified 115 to make sustainable power generators in Nicaragua to provide continuous energy for the country.</p><p> </p><p>With scientist from the Ascension Group, they create 115 generators which power the entire facility.</p><p> </p><p>Wanting to keep their families safe, both Tom and Takeo brought their wives and children to the base. Using the Key, they created a protective shield against the Aether, so nothing from the Aether could enter.</p><p>Also using purified 115 now free from the Aether’s influence they create a secondary protective shielding.</p><p> </p><p>Once their base is operational, they begin their recruiting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Recruiting</strong>
</p><hr/><p>They first travel to a dimension which in its early creation was briefly influenced by the Aether, which resulted in the creation of something known as Prima Materia, a primordial substance which could affect and change matter, space and time. They follow four individuals which have been faced with the Zombies and multiple trials and have proven their worth.</p><p> </p><p>They also follow the history of the word in this universe and understand that the order, unknowingly, are helping the Aether, by using Prima Materia and activating the trials. The more trials are activated, the more Prima Materia is spread, the more it weakens the dimensional barriers and slowly allows the Aether to influence the world.</p><p> </p><p>They arrive in Delphi to recruit the four travellers: Scarlett Rhodes, Diego Necalli, Stanton Shaw and Bruno Delacroix. After reviving Scarlett and killing Medusa, they explain who they are and that they need their help. They promise to help them find Scarlett’s father, because he is part of this. After freeing Shaw and Bruno from their corruption, Edward uses the Infinity Key to absorb the Eternal Flame and end the trial which destroys the entire city. Diego and Shaw also steal some of the gold from the treasury on the way out.</p><p> </p><p>They take them back to their base in their own universe and start to explain in length what is happening and why they need their help. The Chaos crew are in awe of the technology and weaponry they have, after telling them that it is from 2065.</p><p> </p><p>They quickly agree and ask when they should get started, but Infinitis say that they are not ready yet, they have a few more people to recruit.</p><p> </p><p>Splitting up they travel to another universe, in 1998 to a city called Raccoon City.</p><p>Where a virus had been released which turned everything into Zombies. They had learned that virus’s that Umbrella had created, were in part to the Aether mutating genomes slowly and subtly over the course of centuries, not having full direct influence, but enough to effect humanity slowly over time.</p><p>Realizing that UMBRELLA, was just the same as the Order and Omega; fools trying to harness and control forces they could barely understand, they knew that stopping them was crucial to limiting the Aether’s influence on the new multiverse.</p><p> </p><p>Edward, Samantha and Tom went to recruit Claire Redfield, Leon Kennedy and Sherry Birkin, whilst Nikolai, Yirina and Takeo found Jill Valentine and Carlos Oliveira. After recruiting them they brought them back to their base where they quickly introduced them to the Chaos crew. Then, with Claire, Leon and Jill, Edward, Nikolai and Tom went travelled back to Umbrella’s dimension and found Chris Redfield, with persuasion from Claire and Jill Chris joined.</p><p> </p><p>After returning with Chris, they had a large meeting where they introduced everyone, and explained in detail and length what their objective was.</p><p> </p><p>To end the Aether’s threat once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>Infinitis own dimension would be the focal point and the main battle ground.</p><p>In the Chaos universe they would focus on ending the Order’s threat and removing Prima Materia, to end the Aether’s influence on their word.</p><p>Whilst they would also focus on dealing crippling blows to UMBRELLA and find a way to reverse engineer the virus to further cripple the Aether’s advantage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>